100 Words, 100 Chapters
by Sonny at Twilight
Summary: This is my response to HoLlIwOoDbOuNd13's 100 word challenge.
1. Word One: Blue

**Okay so this is an attempt at the 100 word challenge HoLlIwOoDbOuNd13 came up with****. I was way too tempted to try this out, so yeah. The way I'm going to do this is to just do this as a compilation of a bunch of one-shots based off the 100 words. And just so you know, I'm considering this to be kind of like practice for me for when I write my other stories, so these probably won't be my best, but I'll try. :) And I obviously do not own _Sonny With a Chance_ because if any of us did, would we really be writing here? Nope. Anyways, enjoy (I hope). :)**

Word One: Blue

"What? I can't believe this!" Sonny complained right as Tawni walked into their dressing room.

"You can't believe what?" Tawni asked. She stepped into her changing area and reappeared five seconds later wearing a different pink outfit.

"Oh, nothing at all," Sonny said over-casually, hiding the magazine she was reading behind her back.

Tawni narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Then what's that behind your back?"

Sonny smiled innocently. "Nothing."

"'Nothing sure does look like a magazine. Ooh! Does it have me in it? Let me see!" Tawni held out her hand expectantly.

"Psh… it's not a magazine…" Sonny lied weakly.

"Is too, now give it!" Tawni demanded.

"No!" Sonny held on tighter to the magazine.

Tawni sighed in mock defeat. Her eyes lit up when she looked out the window. "Oh my gosh, there's a blue monkey outside!" She pointed to the window and covered her glossy mouth with one hand.

"What?" Sonny asked in confusion. She turned around to look out the window and scanned the view, finding no little blue monkey wandering the studio.

Tawni grabbed the magazine out of her hands and laughed. "Oh, Sonny… You are so gullible." She shook her head in faux disapproval.

Sonny whipped back around rolled her eyes. "Tawni, give it back."

Tawni ignored her and started reading the article Sonny had it opened to. "'What Chad Dylan Cooper Likes In A Girl'? Ugh! Why do you read this garbage?" Tawni continued reading it, despite her obvious disapproval of such reading material.

"I wasn't reading that article, I was just-"

"Why were you so upset about that anyway?" Tawni, finished reading, flung it carelessly over her shoulder. The magazine landed in a colorful heap on the carpet. "It's just a bunch of junk about what he likes in girls. Like anyone really cares about that. Please." Tawni flounced over to her vanity and smiled at her reflection. She sighed contentedly. "Still beautiful…" She winked at her reflection.

"Is what he said true?" Sonny picked up the wrinkled magazine off the floor and smoothed out the creases. "About what he likes in a girl, I mean."

"How should I know? And why should you care?" Tawni fluffed up her hair and stared at herself critically. She brushed a few stray hairs back into place and smiled again.

"I don't…" Sonny sat down cross-legged on the couch positioned in the center of their room. She read over a part in the article she obviously didn't like and frowned.

Tawni thought for a minute before a smile slowly spread across her face. She grinned knowingly at Sonny in the mirror. "Ah. I see what this is about. This is about the part of the article where Chad says he likes girls with _blue_ eyes, isn't it?" Tawni spun on her heel and faced Sonny. "Because you like him!" she accused loudly.

Sonny's eyes widened. "I do not!"

Tawni gave an I'm-so-not-buying-it look.

Sonny looked at the ceiling and sighed. "Well, so what if I do?"

"Ha! I knew it all along!" Tawni hopped onto the couch next to Sonny. "How do I know these things?" Tawni asked rhetorically of herself. "So are you going to tell him?"

Sonny looked at Tawni like she was crazy and laughed a little. "Uh, no… And especially not after reading this…" Sonny frowned at the magazine once more before she threw it over her shoulder and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well you do know that Chad lies in those kinds of interviews, right?" Tawni questioned.

"How do you know that?"

"I wanted to know if the rumor about Chad and Portlyn dating was true, so I was reading on his blog and it said that that was untrue- obviously. Anyways, so I was just about to exit the screen when I saw the heading on one of his old entries that he lies in interviews about girls, so I read it, and now we know," Tawni said simply. "He said he did it 'just because.' Puh-lease. So immature…"

Suddenly, Tawni stood up. "Well, I've got to go. Good luck." She started for the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Sonny asked, sitting up straighter.

"It's almost time for lunch." Tawni called over her shoulder before she completely disappeared out of the room.

Sonny looked around as if someone might actually be watching her before she walked around to the other side of the couch and picked up the magazine again. She read it again, switching the answers around in her head.

**1. Do you like tall girls? **Chad's answer=_** Yes. **_Real answer= _**No.**_

**2. Do you like funny girls? **Chad's answer= _**Heck no.**_ Real answer= _**Heck yes. **_

**3. Girls with blue eyes or brown eyes? **Chad's answer= _**Girls with blue eyes like me. Duh. **_Real answer= _**Girls with brown eyes. Duh. **_

**4. Could you ever fall for someone on the show **_**Sixteen Months Left to Live**_**? **Chad's answer= _**what kind of a question is that?**_  
**Just answer the question, Chad. **Chad's answer= _**Yeah, sure.**_ Real answer= _**Nope!**_

**5. How about someone on **_**So Random**_**? **Chad's answer= _**you're kidding right? No, never. **_Real answer= _**you're kidding right? Of course I could. **_

**6. Final question. Are you single or not?** Chad's answer= _**Sorry ladies, but Chad is unavailable at the moment. **_Real answer= _**Free as a bird. **_

Assuming that Chad had lied on every one of the questions, Sonny met the description perfectly. Sonny smiled widely.

_Girls with blue eyes, huh Chad? _Sonny laughed. _Yeah, right, you liar. _

**And that was the one-shot for word one: blue. By the way, sometimes I might connect the different stories in this together, so I'll let you know when I do. Assuming I can actually finish this, or even make progress. Anyway, tell me what you thought of it. Okay, thanks. :)**


	2. Word Two: Freedom

**Okay, well, I was on a roll so I decided to write out one for the next word. And as you can see below, this one is tied to and is a follow up type chapter to the first word. Enjoy. :)**

Word Two: Freedom (Connected to Word One: Blue)

**Chad's Point of View**

Freedom… Such an interesting concept… Not!

In school we're studying (again!) about how the original thirteen colonies gained their freedom from Great Britain and all that. Okay, that's great for them. We're free now. Big deal.

And guess what this week's show for _Mackenzie Falls _is about. Freedom. Wow, there's a shocker.

Well, technically it's about how Mackenzie and Jennifer help Maddie and Jeff (hey I just noticed that all of us have names that start with either or "M" or "J") sneak out for the night so they can go to a concert and "have their freedom."

By now you're probably wondering one of two things. One might be, "why the heck is Chad Dylan Cooper rambling about the ways his life is filled with 'freedom'?" Another one might be "what does Chad have against 'freedom'?"

Well, I have nothing personal against the whole "freedom" concept, it's just… complicated. And it has to do with the reason I'm bringing this up.

I'm single. As in, I'm not dating anybody, famous or otherwise. Free, as it were. I suppose I probably _could_ get almost any girl I want since I'm America's teen heart-throb, but I only really want one. And she's the one in a million that I can't have. Sonny Munroe…

It's torturous really. I've been dropping hints like crazy (or at least, I think I have) and it still seems like she doesn't get that I only have eyes for her. I mean, I offered to hang out with her, I pretended to go on a date with her _for her_, and I even hung around after _So Random_'s little prom was over just so I could see Sonny afterwards and dance with her. Could I not be any clearer? Well, okay… there _have_ been a few things I've done that could contradict my feelings towards her, but it doesn't mean I don't still care about her. She just doesn't know it…

So today, I was just sitting in my dressing room, reading a book (save the shocked "he reads?!" comments) when Sonny walked in.

"Hey, Chad," Sonny said, unusually happily for when she's talking to me. She usually reserves this level of cheeriness for everyone _other_ than me.

I set my book down and looked at her a little suspiciously. As much as I like her, _she _doesn't like me, so I still have to be careful in case she decided to trick me. "Hi…"

"So, I was just looking through this magazine earlier today, and I found an article about what you like in a girl." Sonny made herself at home and perched on the arm of my couch next to where I was sitting.

I frowned. "You read those bogus magazines?"

"Not usually, but I was curious." Sonny flipped through the pages so fast I was surprised she didn't get a paper cut, until she reached the page with the article on it. Sonny pointed to a line in the article and angled the magazine towards me. "Now, it says here that you are dating someone. Who may I ask is it?"

"Since when is my business your business?" I asked.

Sonny shrugged, unaffected. "I was just curious, since I've never seen you with anyone."

"In the article it says that I'm unavailable, not that I'm dating anyone," I retorted.

Sonny cocked her head to the side. "Isn't that the same thing?"

"No, it's very different. It means that I like someone, but she doesn't know, and I'm not dating her. Ergo, my heart already belongs to someone else whether she knows it or not."

"Oh… well can you tell me who your heart belongs to then? I promise not to tell anyone," Sonny said with sincere, wide, doe-eyes.

Ugh… Must… resist… I couldn't tell her that _she's_ the one who actually has my heart.

"Why would I tell you?" I asked.

"Hmm. Well then can I guess?" Sonny asked. Her perky demeanor was still present.

I couldn't help smirking. Based off those answers from the magazine interview (which I lied the whole way through, other than the last one which I only half-lied about) she'd never be able to even come close. "Sure, go ahead."

Sonny's eyes flickered to the article and she smiled. "Well, she's obviously shorter than you, since you don't like tall girls. She's probably pretty funny."

Wait, what? Where was she getting this stuff? That wasn't what I said in the interview. I opened my mouth to speak but she held her hand in front of my face to silence me.

"I'm not done yet," Sonny stated. "She most likely has pretty brown eyes and she's definitely not on _Sixteen Months Left to Live_." Sonny turned to look at me. "And she could be from _So Random. _Did I cover everything?"

I blinked. "That's not what I said in the interview," I stated, feeling a little edgy. Did she know that I lied? If she did, she could figure out that I really liked her.

"Yes, but I know you didn't tell the truth in that. Tawni read it on your blog that you lie in interviews about girls," Sonny said, a little smugly.

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. Dang it! Why did I write that on there anyway?

Sonny hopped down from the arm of the couch and plunked down next to me. "So…" Sonny almost looked nervous herself. "Assuming that it would be someone from _So Random_, there's only Tawni, Zora, and myself in the running. But I think it's safe to eliminate Zora since she's eleven and you're sixteen, so that just leaves Tawni and me."

You know, I never understood the whole wishing the floor would just swallow you whole thing until that moment. She knew, and I was quite clearly, dead. Well, I always had wondered what rejection felt like.

Sonny continued. "And since you apparently prefer brown eyes, and Tawni has blue eyes, I guess that means Tawni's out too." Sonny played with her fingers, intertwining them and untwining them again over and over. "That would just leave… me."

Where are those amazing people-eating carpets when you need them?

"Okay…" I started. "I know you hate me, and you think I'm self-centered, rude, obnoxious and a lot of other things you just haven't said to my face, and I understand that." I rushed through the words on the next part, jumbling some of the words together. "So, I do kind of like you but I know you hate me and I'm fine with that just so long as you never tell another living soul that I like you."

Sonny laughed. She _laughed_. Okay, well, price to pay when you uncharacteristically spill your guts out to the girl you like when the girl you like is a comedian. She thinks everything is funny. Apparently even pain.

"I knew it! Well, sort of. I wasn't sure since half the time you're kind of jerk-y and the rest you're sweet, so I couldn't really tell but…" Sonny smiled. "Wow… This is so… I don't know. I've never had anything like this happen to me before."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, yes, now that we're done rejecting Chad Dylan Cooper, could you please leave?"

Sonny's eyes widened. "Two things… First… Chad Dylan Cooper said _please_?"

I sighed loudly.

She giggled. "Sorry. Second would be… you're not getting rejected," she said seriously.

I raised my eyebrows. "What?"

"Even though you are all of those things, _and_ you evidently lie in interviews, I still like you."

"Hmm. Well this was unexpected," I noted, nodding slowly.

Sonny giggled again. "Okay, so, just based on your personality, I'm guessing _you_ want to do the next part…" She trailed off and looked at me expectantly.

I racked my brain. Do what? "Uh… sure, I mean… What?"

She smirked. "You aren't going to ask me out?"

I mentally hit myself upside the head. "Oh, right, right…" I refocused and smiled at her. "Sonny, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

I take back what I complained about for freedom. Being free is great, because _now_ I am free of the weight of pretending I can't stand Sonny. That was the worst lie I've ever had to live.

**Hmm. Not my favorite one, although there were a few lines in there that I still laugh at because of my easily-amused nature. Anyways, thanks for reading and keep writing all of those wonderful reviews. I appreciate every one of them even though I never personally reply to them to thank you guys, I really do appreciate it. Thank you. Okay, so I think that's it. Have a great weekend! :)**


	3. Word Three: Afraid

**Okay, we're going for quality and not quantity with this one because it's kind of short. Hope you like it. :)**

Word Three: Afraid

**Chad's Point of View**

My whole life I'd never let myself admit that I was afraid. You see, once I got into Hollywood, for everyone on _Mackenzie Falls_, we were basically all trained to become these unbreakable, unfeeling rocks. No emotion. And besides that, if we thought highly enough of ourselves and didn't care what people thought since we didn't display or admit emotions, nothing and no one could touch us. And that was the point.

_Mackenzie Falls_ was cancelled five years ago because everyone was getting too old to play teenagers (we were all starting to pass our twenty one marks) and besides that, a lot of them wanted to pursue other things. But even after the show was all said and done, I could admit every other emotion but fear. Never fear. Showing that you were afraid was weak. _That_ I learned from my parents.

There were many times, looking back, that of course, I was afraid, but just never admitted to myself or anyone else that I was.

For instance, when I first asked Sonny Munroe out when I was eighteen and she was seventeen, I was actually shaking like a leaf on the inside despite what the outside showed.

A different time would be when, on that very date, I made the mistake of letting Sonny choose the movie. She dragged me to the world's most horrifying horror movie with nothing but creepy music, stuff popping out of nowhere, blood and guts everywhere, and plenty of screaming. Now I never told her that that movie scared the freaking crumbs out of me and I couldn't sleep for a week, _even though it did_. Part of my reason for that was that Sonny _laughed _through the entire thing, like it was a comedy or something. I was plenty afraid during that movie. Jeez.

Another time I was afraid (but wouldn't admit it at the time) was when I actually proposed to Sonny. Yeah, I got past the fact that she thinks people being eaten alive by mutant chipmunks and deranged birds is funny and fell in love with her. To her, when I proposed, I probably looked like the epitome of confidence, when really I was scared to death that she'd say no and laugh in my face. But she didn't. She said yes.

This brings us to my last, best example, which also involves Sonny. As much as I knew Sonny loved me and I loved her, I couldn't help but be afraid (whether or not I could actually admit it) of whether or not our marriage and our friendship would last. Or whether we would instead end up like my parents, divorced and bitter, with them both sitting on complete opposite sides of the church that day at Sonny and I's wedding. I was also afraid of getting left at the altar. That she'd suddenly realize she thinks I'm a jerk and couldn't stand to spend the rest of her life with me and leave. But she didn't.

And all of those experiences bring us to today. Today, the day where I will gladly admit that I'm afraid. Petrified, really would be a better word. Skip ahead about nine months and two weeks from the wedding to today, with Sonny and me both in the hospital.

Sonny's dead asleep in the hospital bed and I'm sitting in this hideous looking stuffed chair in the corner next to Sonny's bed.

Why am I afraid, you ask? Well, Sonny and I just became parents. Right now, I'm holding this new little life that I'm somehow supposed to help form and nurture and turn into a functioning adult one day. Yikes…

Because, what if I'm a bad dad? What if I really can't do this and I end up ruining this innocent little baby's life? What if Sonny thinks I'm a bad dad? I know she's probably not wondering the same thing about whether or not she'll be a good mom because everyone knows Sonny will be the world's best mom. How can I-

"Chad?"

I look up and Sonny's awake and smiling softly at me.

"Chad, we're both going to make great parents," she says quietly.

I can't help but smile. Sonny's always known exactly what to say. Whether it be something to make me shut up or something to make me feel better, she always knows what to say.

"Yeah, we are," I agree.

And somehow, just like that, everything is okay again. I'm still afraid of just how I'm going to raise a child, but now I know that Sonny has confidence in both of us, and she reminded me that I'm not alone. I'll always have Sonny. And now, we'll also always have Isabella, our new daughter.

**Alright, that is word three. Kind of cheesy at the end, but I've been in a "fluffy" mood. And _just _in case you didn't realize it and I wasn't clear enough, Sonny and Chad are like twenty-five in this and married. Just thought I should make sure that's clear. The next time I update, I promise it will be for _It's Harder Than It Looks_ and then hopefully _Who's On Team Sonny?_. These one-shots don't take me too, too long but I will be sure that the next thing I update is one of my actual chapter stories. And, regarding this one-shot, I'm not entirely sure how I thought of this. I just know that everything else I was thinking of for "afraid" was either depressing or boring. Not what I was going for for this. So, we have Chad Dylan Cooper admitting he's afraid of something for the first time. Parenthood. Alrighty then, I think that's it. Thanks for reviewing and I'll write again later. Bye! :)**


	4. Word Four: Love

**Okay, I know I promised but I had an inspiration for this and I had to write it down and thus we have me breaking a promise and updating on this again instead of _It's Harder Than It Looks_. Sorry. And, uh... you should know that I'm already writing out word five too, but then I promise for real this time that _IHTI_ is going to be my next-next update. Okay? Okay. **

Word Four: Love

"Boo!" Sonny yelled disgustedly at the TV. She picked up a handful of popcorn and threw it at the screen.

"Sonny! You're going to get butter smears all over my new TV!" Chad complained.

"Well sorry but Jason was being a bigger jerk-face to Luke than you were when we met!" Sonny slouched down further on Chad's black couch and frowned at the TV screen.

"That doesn't mean you can take it out on the TV," Chad said.

"Oh be quiet already. One of the best parts of the whole Gilmore Girls series is coming next," Sonny said, pointing at the screen, excitedly.

"You've already seen this before?"

"Yes, we already established that when we started watching this one."

Somehow, sometime after the prom Chad and Sonny had done the impossible and actually become friends. Now they were in Chad's dressing room on break watching an episode of Gilmore Girls, a nice combination between drama and comedy.

On screen, Luke and Lorelai were fighting.

"This is what you made me be quiet for? They're fighting," Chad stated.

"And afterwards they're going to kiss for the first time ever."

"What? Well now you ruined it for me and gave away the ending." Chad threw his hands in the air in mock frustration.

Sonny snorted. "Don't be such a baby. There's still plenty of unexpected drama coming. Oh, shh, shh!"

"What are you doing?" Lorelai asked, taking a step back when Luke started moving closer to her, on screen.

"Would you just hold still?" Luke asked.

"Aww…" Sonny said when the two finally kissed. "It's about time!"

"What do you mean? How long did it take them?" Chad questioned. He took the now-empty popcorn bowl from Sonny and set it on the floor.

"Four seasons of everyone knowing they were perfect for each other. This is the season four finale." Sonny gestured towards the screen where they were about to kiss again.

"Four seasons? Jeez, that's longer than it took Mackenzie and Jessica to get together," Chad said, amazed.

"Yeah, everyone knew they loved each other and should be together, but neither one could really admit it. It's sad really. I mean," Sonny sat up taller on the couch and looked at Chad before she continued. "it's so frustrating when two people who obviously love each other are so blind that they can't even see it themselves."

"Is that even possible?" Chad angled his body more towards Sonny while they were still talking.

"Is what even possible?"

"To love-love someone like that without even knowing it?"

"Of course it's possible. It would be like… uh… hmm, what's a good example? Uh… okay. It would be like, if you and I were friends for a really long time, and along the way, the friendship-love, subconsciously turned into the love-love." Sonny pointed between herself and Chad several times. "It's like, one day we would suddenly realize that we actually loved each other in a way where we would want to kiss and stuff. And those feelings would have been there all along." Sonny turned back to the TV.

"Hmm. Interesting," Chad commented. "So, uh, why did you use us as an example?"

"Uh, well we were the closest human beings around and…" Sonny laughed. "Well, I wasn't going to compare Tawni and Grady or Nico and myself."

Chad looked at her quizzically.

Something clicked in Sonny's head. She turned back to him. "Oh, wait, I'm not saying _we_ have that or anything. It was just an example."

"Oh, I know," Chad said quickly.

They turned back to the TV again.

"Hmm… Sad-ish ending for Rory and Lorelai, but happy ending for Luke and Lorelai," Sonny commented while the credits flashed across the screen. Sonny sighed. "It's just such a relief moment when the two oblivious people finally realize their love and admit it."

"Yeah, I guess it is," Chad agreed.

"Well, it's getting close to rehearsal time for me, so I should probably go." Sonny stood up and stretched her sore-from-sitting-too-long joints.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. That was fun. We should do this again. Ooh, tomorrow we should watch the one where Lorelai proposes to Luke out of the blue."

Chad handed Sonny her Season Four DVD box set for Gilmore Girls back. "Oh well now you just ruined the ending for me again. We'll have to watch a different one."

Sonny scoffed. "Fine, we can watch one when they're still clueless. Jeez."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Bye."

"See ya."

Sonny walked down the hall and through the _Mackenzie Falls _set when she overheard two of Chad's cast mates talking.

"I wish those two would just open their eyes already and start dating before the next ice age," a girl with short blond hair said.

Sonny paused with curiosity and bent down to pretend to tie her shoe.

The two girls a few feet away didn't notice Sonny's obvious eavesdropping.

"Seriously, everyone can see they're perfect for each other, so why don't they just get it over with already?" the other girl with shoulder-length brown hair and pink braces agreed.

"Chad and Sonny are just too blind for their own good." The blond girl pushed her hair behind her ear and walked away with her friend.

Sonny's eyes widened.

_They_ were the typical oblivious friends who were meant for each other?

"No, that's impossible. They don't know what they're talking about," Sonny muttered to herself before picking up her DVD set and briskly walked off the set.

Sonny paced the hallway outside _So Random_'s front entrance. "I mean, a person can think another person is good looking and kind of funny and actually really sweet and nice and- oh my gosh I love-love Chad Dylan Cooper!" Sonny exclaimed louder than she'd intended in the crowded hallway.

Sonny awkwardly laughed and started backing up towards the door. "Don't mind me. I'm just… rehearsing a sketch…" Sonny backed up into the closed door. "Whoops. Heh… I'll just be going now." Sonny turned around and yanked the door open to get away from the curious stares she was getting from all of the strangers.

"Great," Sonny mumbled sarcastically. "Now I'm turning into someone who's not only blind and oblivious, but also crazy… Well, isn't love just great?" Sonny said half-bitterly. "Five seconds and it's already causing me trouble."

**And that was word four. Personally, I found the ending amusing, but that's just me. Remember, I'm easily amused. Anyways, thanks for reading. You'll probably see word five for this come out and _then_ an actual chapter story update. Alrighty, thanks for reading and please, please give me feedback. Bye! :)**


	5. Word Five: Night

**Alright, so far I'm still going strong with this challenge. Granted, there's still 95 words left, and I've barely made a dent, but still. I haven't given up yet and I don't plan to, so... Anyways... this one is kind of random. I honestly don't know where I got the idea for this one. It's not like what I usually write, and surprisingly, it's not centered around Sonny and Chad for once. Just Sonny this time. The next word will be connected to this for sure and possibly the one after that depending on where I take this. By the way, I know it starts out like it's going to be depressing and angst-y but it's actually going to be funny (hopefully to you too) and more on the positive side in the end and then in the continuation. Okay, this is getting long. How do you guys put up with me? ;) Enjoy. **

Word Five: Night

Sonny quickly walked into her bedroom, and locked the door behind her. She flung herself face down on her bed and whimpered before curling up into a ball and turning her head so she could see out her window.

The curtains were drawn already so she could see out into the dark night. There weren't any stars to look at; nothing but black, suffocating darkness.

Sonny wished the darkness could just swallow her up for a small portion of time to just forget the day's awful events. All of which were magnified in awfulness just by how everything had seemed to go wrong today.

* * *

"_Tawni, I know you're upset but if you could just listen- Whoa!" Sonny tripped on the edge of the rug and landed with a muted thud on the couch. Her cup of grape juice on the other hand sloshed forward out of the cup and onto the new white dress Tawni had been holding. _

_Tawni's eyes widened. "Sonny!" she shrieked. "This was brand new!"_

_Sonny lifted herself off the couch and looked apologetically at Tawni. "I'm so sorry, I-"_

"_Forget it! You're ruining everything today! Just get out!" Tawni yelled. _

"_But this is my dressing room too," Sonny protested. _

_Tawni tossed the soiled dress aside and pointed sharply to the door. "Get! Out!" _

_Sonny frowned and dejectedly walked out of the room. She could hear the door slam harshly behind her, causing Sonny to flinch. She sighed. _

* * *

"_You can be so selfish sometimes, you know that?" Sonny yelled. _

"_I'm selfish?" Chad yelled back. _

"_Yeah, you are!" _

"_I've been _trying_ to be _nice_!" _

"_Well you're not doing that great of a job!" Sonny fired back. _

"_Well if I'm doing such a bad job at all of this then maybe we shouldn't even be dating!" _

"_Fine by me!" _

"_Fine then, we're done!" Chad shouted. _

"_Good!" Sonny shrieked. _

"_Good!"_

"_Good!" _

"_So we're good?" _

"_Oh we're better than good," Sonny responded shaking her head. "_We're done!_" _

* * *

"_Sonny, you're okay with me dating again, right?" Connie asked her daughter. _

"_Uh, I guess, but why are you asking?" Sonny looked quizzically at her mom. _

"_Well, the thing is… I'm going out… tonight," Connie said hesitantly. _

"_Oh," Sonny said, surprised. _

"_But it's alright with you?" _

_Sonny frowned. "But I thought you said we were going out to eat tonight. You know, just the two of us," she reminded. _

_Connie looked at her desperately. "I know, sweetie, and I'll make it up to you, I promise. It's just that, this is the only night he's free this week, and-"_

"_No, no, it's fine, mom. I totally understand," Sonny said, lying through her teeth. _

"_Really?" she sounded relieved. _

"_Yeah, go have fun. I'll make myself dinner." _

* * *

Sonny loudly exhaled through her nose and frowned, miserably. "What an awful day. Heck, what an awful night," Sonny said to the empty room.

"You know, I doubt anyone would even care if I were to die tomorrow. If everything's so great without me, they should be able to go on without me wonderfully, right?" Sonny sighed. "They wouldn't even care. Tawni wouldn't care because I ruin everything, Chad wouldn't care since we're broken up now, and mom wouldn't care because she'd be too busy dating," Sonny mumbled into the comforter beneath her head.

A loud, unexpected, crack of thunder outside made Sonny bolt upright, startled. She stared out the window, curiously. Since when was there a storm going on?

"No one would care, huh?"

Sonny froze. That wasn't her mom's voice, or anyone else who should be in the house. Who else would be in her room? She slowly turned around and screamed when she saw a tall, dark-haired woman standing right next to her bed.

The woman cocked her head to the side and rubbed the outside of her left ear, wincing in pain. "They always send me the screamers," she said once Sonny had finished.

"Who are you?" Sonny's voice shook. That was when she noticed that the woman before her was oddly transparent.

She smiled. "I am Isabella, and apparently I'm here to help you realize how lost people would be if you were to die tomorrow."

Sonny's brown eyes widened and she reached her hand out slowly to touch Isabella. This couldn't be real, could it?

Isabella frowned in disgust and slapped Sonny's hand away before she could touch her right arm. "Yes, I'm real!" she snapped. "Now pay attention."

Sonny withdrew her hand and stared at it. She _had_ felt that. There was a faint stinging sensation to prove it. "This is _the _weirdest night ever," Sonny muttered.

Isabella cleared her throat. "Excuse me, but there are only so many hours left in said night, and we really should be going now," she said hastily.

Sonny crossed her arms and hugged herself. "What do you mean? I'm not sure if I really want to go anywhere with a stranger. Especially not a stranger wearing a tutu," she added.

Isabella sighed angrily and swatted at all the tulle surrounding her waist. "It's not my fault they messed up the orders! Now, my dry cleaning is still unfinished, leaving me stuck to where this frilly abomination!" she whined. Isabella paused and lifted a thin, black eyebrow. "You've lost all your baby teeth, right?"

Sonny narrowed her eyes. "Yeah…"

Isabella exhaled. "Good, because this is a loaner from the Tooth Fairy, and the last thing I need is you telling her how hideous I think this dress of hers is," Isabella said, relieved. "Now, get up. We've got a lot of ground to cover tonight."

"I really don't know about this. I still don't know you." Sonny stood up anyway. "I mean, how do I know you're not some creep pretending to know the Tooth Fairy and all that."

Isabella rolled her eyes. "If I were just some creep, could I do this?" She turned around and walked straight through Sonny's closed door and then back into the room.

Sonny nodded slowly. "Okay, I am going to need some serious therapy after this night."

"Yeah, I get that a lot. Now let's go already. The sooner we finish, the sooner I can go home and watch TV." Isabella grabbed Sonny lightly by the wrist and led her to the window.

"Uh, wait; can't we just use the door?" Sonny looked out her second-story window down to the ground, while Isabella pulled open the window with one pale, ghostly hand.

She laughed. "And why would we want to do that?" And with that, Isabella and Sonny jumped out the window.

**Good? Yes, no? Please tell me. The next update will for sure be for a chapter story and then I'll be right back to this again. Thanks for reading. Enjoy the rest of your Monday. (It is Monday, right? Kidding) Oh, and I don't know if you guys caught where I kind of referenced the prom episode when Chad and Sonny are fighting. I got it from when they keep saying "good," and then Sonny says "So we're good?" and Chad says "Oh we're so good." I don't know, I just felt like throwing that in there. Alright, bye! :)**


	6. Word Six: Day

**And I am back! Yay! So, this word is connected to "night," the last word. Alright, enjoy. :)**

Word Six: Day (Connected to Word Five: Night)

After they jumped out of the window (yikes), Isabella landed on her feet as lightly and gracefully as if she were a cat. Sonny on the other hand barely managed to land on her feet and she had to stumble around until she finally regained her balance.

Sonny held her head between her pale hands. "Whoa, head rush," she said, going to lean against the side of the house but falling flat on her back instead when she found nothing but air. "Ouch! Ugh… Is this day… night, whatever, going to be all about _pain_?"

Isabella sighed contentedly as though she hadn't even noticed Sonny's issues with the landing. "It worked this time. Excellent." She looked behind her and finally saw Sonny on the ground rubbing the back of her head.

"Why did we jump out the window?" Sonny groaned.

"Because now we are back in time," Isabella exclaimed. "Now get up," she ordered. Isabella grabbed Sonny by her wrists and pulled her on to her feet again.

Sonny looked around their surroundings and frowned. "Why are we in Wisconsin?" She looked up at Isabella in confusion.

Isabella frowned and wrinkled her eyebrows. "Gosh darn it! I _thought_ it worked! Well we all have our off days, right?" She sighed. "I'll just have to try this again."

Sonny backed up. "Yeah, no way. No more window-jumping for this girl. Nope, uh-uh, forget it."

"Relax, relax, I'll just clap this time. There's several ways to make it work," Isabella explained. "Now-"

"Wait a second; you could've just clapped instead of making me endure that pain back there?" Sonny pointed behind her where she had recently fallen on her back.

"Shh, shh, shh, I have to concentrate." She closed her emerald green eyes and took a deep breath before she clapped her hands twice.

Sonny blinked and missed the whole environment change because they were suddenly in the _So Random_ studio. "Wow…"

Isabella smiled, pleased, and walked in front of Sonny with her hands clasped behind her back. "Now during this presentation, as it were, there is to be no eating, drinking, gum chewing, or flash photography. We ask you to also please keep your hands inside your pockets and to yourself at all times. Thank you," she said like a robotic flight attendant.

Sonny raised an eyebrow as if to say "what was _that_?"

She sighed. "It's a required speech, okay? Now come on. This should be good." Isabella spun on her heel and led the way over to where Sonny's friends were conversing in the prop room.

As they approached, all of them burst out into laughter at a joke Grady had told, about _Mackenzie Falls_ most likely.

Isabella gestured grandly at them. "This is what it'd be like if you were to suddenly die tomorrow."

Sonny frowned. "Is this supposed to make me feel better? They're laughing, they don't even care."

Isabella held up one finger to silence her. "Wait for it."

Sonny, thinking that the supposed good part wasn't actually going to come, sank to the floor and sat cross-legged to watch her friends enjoy life without her.

Marshall walked in to the room then at a hurried pace and walked right through Sonny.

"Whoa, that felt weird," commented Sonny.

Isabella held a finger to her lips and pointed at the scene about to unfold before them.

"Guys, I'm afraid I've got some bad news," Marshall started.

"What is it?" Nico asked.

"Is Sonny off the show because she's late _again_?" Tawni asked pointedly.

"Well, technically Sonny is off the show. There was a freak car accident and… well, Sonny didn't make it guys," Marshall said, sounding absolutely crushed.

Zora's left hand flew up to her mouth, merely muffling her unusual display of deep emotions, in the form of a distressed squeak.

"What…?" Tawni's smug grin instantly faded and it seemed like all of her facial features turned down into a frown. "Marshall, stop kidding around. This is Sonny we're talking about. She- she can't be dead, I mean… she's Sonny."

"I'm sorry, Tawns, but Sonny's really gone. They tried everything they could to save her but-"

Nico hung his head focusing his wide eyes on the carpet.

Grady looked numb, focusing only on Marshall and Tawni's conversation, seemingly emotionless looking on the outside. On the inside, he was grieving.

Tawni interrupted Marshall. "No they obviously didn't do _everything_ they could because if they had, Sonny would still be here!"

"Tawni," Marshall began.

"Forget it! I'm not working today! I'll be in my dressing room, nobody bother me!" Tawni yelled over her shoulder, walking faster to her dressing room than Sonny had ever seen Tawni move.

"She'll be okay," Nico murmured, uttering his first words since the devastating news. "She just needs time to cool down."

"Yes, why don't you all take the day off today?" Marshall suggested. "I need to uh… help Sonny's mom out with everything. Are you all going to be okay?"

Zora hopped down from the vents, landing on a pile of pillows, and walked straight into the open sarcophagus. She slammed the door shut.

"Yeah, we'll be fine," Nico said, unreassuringly.

Isabella clapped her hands once and the whole scene paused. "Well now, it sure seems like they miss you, doesn't it? Like they care?"

Sonny shook her head, a little shocked. "Umm… they're all just in shock. I'm sure they don't _really_ care."

"Boy, you are a tough sell, aren't you? Alright, come on. We're not done here yet." Isabella clapped her hands together twice and Tawni's dressing room appeared before their eyes and Sonny was suddenly sitting cross-legged on the couch.

Tawni was pacing the room, blowing her nose violently into a pink tissue. She tossed the tissue over her shoulder when she was done, and it landed on tall pile of other used tissues on the floor.

"This cannot be happening," Tawni said, with a stuffed up nose. Another tissue was pulled from the rather large box that was resting on Tawni's vanity. "Sonny cannot be dead. She can't be… If she were, the last thing I would've been able to say wouldn't have been that she ruins everything," Tawni choked out and dabbed at her eyes with the tissue.

Sonny's brown eyes opened wider in amazement. The last time she'd seen Tawni emotional and crying had been when her stuffed cat had been accidently put through the shredder.

"I would have told her… that she's just as important as any of us here even though I always say we don't need her." Tawni blew her nose again. "And that I never really mean it when I say that all of her ideas are stupid. It's just that they were all better than mine and everyone liked her better. And now she's gone," Tawni squeaked out in a high-pitched voice at the end. She collapsed into a pathetic heap on the opposite end of the couch from Sonny.

"Hmm. Sounds like Tawni cares," Isabella mused.

"It's probably just because now her job is in jeopardy," Sonny said, sounding less sure of herself this time.

"Mmm-hmm." Isabella wasn't convinced. "Sure. Okay, time to move on to our next heartbroken soul who would _also _care."

"Who?" Sonny stood up, her eyes lingering disbelievingly on Tawni.

"Who else? Your mom," Isabella said. She swiftly clapped her hands and before Sonny knew it, they were in a hospital lobby. "Now don't get too comfortable because this particular visit will be short."

Sonny was barely listening. She was watching her mother closely. She looked awful. Her eyes were blood-shot from crying, her hair was tangled up and ruffled and she was wearing the same thing she'd been wearing the day before. This surprised Sonny since her mom always had it together no matter what.

Her mom walked away from the information desk and let her current boyfriend, Max, lead her away from the hospital, sniffling.

Isabella didn't say a word before she transported them both back to the studio, except now they were on _Mackenzie Falls_' stage.

"Why are we here?" Sonny asked.

"Oh, stop being so stubborn. I swear I've met mules easier to persuade than you. Now be quiet and watch."

Sonny did as she was told and soon was able to pick Chad out from the crowd, all the way across the room. "Why are we so far away? I can't hear anything."

"Just wait, you will," Isabella promised. "Chad and Tawni's one similar trait is they handle grief in public the same."

"What does that-?"

"What?!" Sonny heard Chad shout from across the room.

She noticed then that it looked like it was Nico and Grady who had been the ones to break the news. Sonny could tell they were trying to reason with him but Chad obviously wasn't going to have it.

"No, I can't- I can't be around here anymore! I'm- I just can't do this- I can't deal with this right now! Go back to _So Random_!" The entire crew, Sonny, and Isabella watched Chad stalk off the set, looking mad, but feeling terrible.

Isabella paused the scene. "Well, you don't need an emotion-manipulating vampire to tell you that a certain CDC feels a little guilty," she commented.

"Well he has no reason to feel guilty," Sonny mumbled. "It was all my fault yesterday. I was the one who was blaming him for my problems with Tawni and I was making him feel bad."

"Are we ready to make another big, future jump?" Isabella asked, a little less excitedly.

"What do you-?" Sonny blinked. "…mean?"

"Welcome to the _So Random_ studio one year from now." Isabella gestured around them to an unfamiliar looking stage.

"This isn't _So Random_'s set. It looks like a talk show stage or something," Sonny commented on her surroundings.

"That's because you're right. This _used _to be _So Random_'s set. Now it belongs to the show, _Dr. Jill_, talk show counselor." Isabella tilted her head towards the wall that used to have the giant poster of _So Random_'s cast on it. Now it had the words "Dr. Jill" written in loopy, pink cursive with a picture of an understanding redhead next to it.

"After you left, Tawni quit and people stopped watching _So Random_, so they shut it down," Isabella said, answering Sonny's unasked question. She clapped twice and they were in _Mackenzie Falls_' studio again. "Chad also quit after you died, abandoning _Mackenzie Falls_. They'll be shutting down soon as well. Not to mention," She clapped again and they were in Sonny's grandma's house in Wisconsin. "…your mother, who moved back in with her own mother shortly after your sudden departure."

"What?" Sonny looked, disbelievingly at all of her mom's possessions cluttering up the old guest room in her grandma's house. "But… what about… what about her boyfriend, Max?"

"Dumped him and moved in with her mom. Hasn't been on a date since," Isabella stated.

Sonny wrinkled her eyebrows and frowned.

Once they were back in Sonny's room back in the present, Isabella smiled. "This concludes our presentation. Does the stubborn mule get it yet? You are loved. People care about you. People, friends, couples, they all have disagreements. Doesn't mean that any of those people we just saw wouldn't care if you were to suddenly pass away," Isabella said kindly.

"Are you sure you aren't just making this stuff up?" Sonny asked, suspiciously.

"Hey, I can't change your future, Sonny. Only you can." She smiled at Sonny. "Now, in approximately one minute, you are going to wake up back in your bed at home."

"You mean this was all a dream?" Sonny questioned. "So this wasn't real? None of that would really happen?"

"Just because this was a dream doesn't mean it wasn't the truth. I was just here on a mission, sent from your subconscious mind since you clearly needed to see that." Isabella smirked. "But I think that just about did the job."

"But-"

"Bye, Sonny. Make the most of your day today. We only have so much time on this Earth. Enjoy it while you can."

Sonny jerked awake in her bed just like the Isabella in her dream had said. She shook her head and blinked at the blinding sunlight streaming in through her still-open window. Morning… A new day…

"What a weird dream…" Sonny bolted upright. "Wait a minute! People care about me… _People care_…"

Sonny ran out of the room, still in the clothes from the day before, and into the dining room. "Mom!"

"Morning, Sonny," her mom greeted from the dining room table.

"Mom," Sonny repeated, happily. She ran over and hugged her mom tightly. "You're normal."

Connie laughed a little. "Well thank you, but what's gotten into you? Is this another one of yours and your friends' experiments about parents' reactions?"

"My friends!" Sonny remembered. "I have to go! I love you!" She ran out the door, snatched her car keys off the hall table, and jumped into her car.

When she arrived safely at the studio, Sonny ran inside in search of Tawni.

"I told you I didn't want purple, I wanted pink," Sonny heard Tawni complaining to someone.

"Tawni!" Sonny turned around and threw herself at Tawni, engulfing her in a bear hug.

Tawni's eyes widened and she tensed up. "Sonny, what are you doing? We've been through this before; Tawni Hart is not a hugger or a morning person."

Sonny didn't release her grip. "Oh Tawni you can't fool me anymore. You actually _do_ care about me. We _are _friends," Sonny said, delightedly, before letting Tawni go.

Tawni brushed herself off, looking slightly flustered. "What are you talking about? The only friend Tawni has is Tawni," she said, unconvincingly. Tawni looked Sonny over critically. "Ugh, Sonny, how can I possibly let you, one of my cast mates that I will be photographed with on occasion, be a repeat outfit offender?"

"You do care, Tawni! Yay! Oh… Chad!" Sonny turned around quickly, and bolted for _Mackenzie Falls_' set. She was just about to round the corner and reach the door when she rammed someone over and knocked them, and herself, to the ground.

"Ow, jeez, your head is hard when it's coming at you at full speed," Chad commented dryly from his spot on the floor next to Sonny.

"Chad! Chad, I am so sorry! I didn't mean anything I said to you yesterday! I was out of line and I was blaming everything that happened with Tawni on you and I am so, so sorry! Could you possibly forgive me?" Sonny asked, sitting up straight, pleading.

Chad blinked and sat up. "Sorry, what? I think you had too much sugar in your cereal again, because you're talking too fast."

"I'm so, so sorry about yesterday!" Sonny exclaimed, throwing her arms around Chad since he didn't even seem mad at her. "Could you ever forgive me? You were right. You weren't being selfish, I was. I was taking everything out on you, and I'm sorry."

Chad returned the hug. "Of course I can forgive you. I actually sort of figured you were just upset about something else. The breakup thing slipped-"

Sonny interrupted him by practically mauling him down again with a kiss.

"So you're not mad at me?" Sonny asked once they had broken apart again.

"Of course not," Chad said, reassuringly.

Sonny blinked and gasped out loud when she saw Isabella standing several feet behind Chad, leaning against a wall.

"What, what's wrong?" Chad asked.

Isabella smiled and winked at Sonny before she vanished again right before Chad turned around to follow Sonny's gaze.

Sonny laughed. "Uh, nothing..." She sighed and leaned in to hug Chad again. "Nothing's wrong with my life at all. I don't care if it has just started; this is the best day ever."

**Alright, so what'd you think? Very different, I know. I probably won't do any of the others like this one but I wanted to experiment and see how it would turn out. So... too sappy? Depressing? Didn't make sense? Rushed? Abrupt ending? Too fairytale-ish? Amazing? Loved it? Hated it? Think I should stick to my old stuff? Please tell me honestly, because I'm so curious as to what you thought. (By the way, _I_ don't think that it was any of that stuff above, I just want to know if _you _do) I already started word seven so I'll hopefully update soon. Thank you for reviewing and reading. Have a great day! [No pun intended since the word for this was day ;)] Bye! :)**


	7. Word Seven: Angel

**And I'm back with word seven. Yay. Enjoy. :)**

Word Seven: Angel

**Sonny's Point of View**

You know, I always thought that the worst day of my life was when my mom got remarried. And it wasn't even because she got married, or who the guy was. It was the evil, sixteen year old girl that came along with him that I didn't like.

She's so mean. And get this, her name is Angel. Ha! She must have one of those names that are misnomers, 'cause she is _far _from angelic. I'm talking miles people.

She's a year younger than I am but she still acts like she's the know-it-all older stepsister and I'm the naïve younger sister. Ha! Talk to me after _you've_ survived a year of being in Hollywood _and _being one of the paparazzi's #1 targets, Angel.

Anyway, the only good thing is that after my mom married Riley, my new stepdad, we were able to move into a bigger house that's actually closer to the studio. And, I have my own room which is (thank goodness!) on the other side of the house from Angel's room. Phew.

But yes, the worst day of my life was not the day she remarried. It was the day my mom and Riley decided that Angel and I needed to bond. So after a few discussions/arguments and Angel pulling out those stupid puppy-dog eyes of hers, I was then forced into taking Angel to the studio with me for the day. Oh great.

"Mom, Riley, don't you think it would be cruel to unleash the little teenaged monster on the world?" was something that I _wanted _to include in my argument but didn't because that wouldn't have gotten me far.

"Hurry _up_ already. Gosh, you're so slow," Angel complained from the passenger seat.

I locked my jaw and focused on properly parking and not ripping the steering wheel off of… well, whatever the steering wheel's attached to.

_Lousy backseat driver,_ I thought. _No wonder the little _Angel _failed her driver's test three times. _

"We're here," I announced, unenthusiastically.

"Finally! Senior citizens were passing you in the _parking lot_!" Angel scoffed. She hopped out of the car and slammed the door shut.

I loosened my grip on the steering wheel one finger at a time and got out of the car, absolutely dreading the day and abhorring my mother (for the time being) for making me lug the little brat around all day.

_Calm down, Sonny, _I tried thinking positively. _Let's not look for the negatives today and who knows? Maybe today will turn out to be a great day. _

"So, where does your loser show shoot?" Angel asked, starting ahead of me, without waiting for a response or "go ahead without me."

I growled quietly at her. _I take that back. This day is going to suck! I can feel it. _

I followed after her and was sure that I maneuvered in front of her before we walked through the main entrance. "I thought you told mom and Riley that you loved _So Random_," I said, not really _that_ surprised that she lied. Little-

"Yeah, when I said I really wanted to see where _So Random_ is taped, I meant I wanted to see where _Mackenzie Falls _is taped." Angel stuck out her bottom lip and put one finger on her pouty lip innocently. "Whoops."

"Whatever," I said, dismissively. "You can't see where _Mackenzie Falls_ is taped anyway. Just _So Random_."

I heard her squeak in protest behind me before I could hear her converse sneakers pounding behind me to catch up. "What do you mean? That's the only reason I wanted to come."

"Too bad," I said in a sing-song voice.

When we finally got to the stage where we taped I held my arms out in a pathetic attempt at expressing "ta-da." "Well this is it. We tape everything-"

"I'm hungry," Angel said, out of the blue.

I rolled my eyes. Why was I even bothering making this a semi-nice experience for her? She didn't even care.

"Hey Sonny!" Grady called, walking towards me with the rest of my friends following behind him.

"What's up Sonny?" Nico greeted cheerfully. Normally I found his morning cheeriness nice. Now it was just annoying in the presence of Angel.

"Who's this?" Tawni asked bluntly, eyeing Angel critically.

"This is Angel, my new stepsister," I said, dully.

Zora stepped forward and stared Angel down for a second before declaring that Angel was "evil," and walked off. Finally, someone who was also on my side!

"Oh hey, well I'm Nico and this is Grady, Tawni, and that was Zora," Nico said, pointing at people as he named them off.

"Great. Sonny, I'm hungry. Do you want me to tell Connie and dad that you're trying to starve me?" Angel asked.

Even Tawni looked surprised at her attitude, which I think is kind of saying a lot considering how she can be.

"Of course not," I said in a fake sweet voice. "I guess I'm going on a fro yo run. You guys want anything?"

"Low fat and pink," Tawni stated. "And hold the gravel and dirt this time," she said, warning me with her eyes. Hehehe. The first time I went on a fro yo run I met Chad Dylan Cooper and accidentally dropped Tawni's yogurt in the parking lot.

"Chocolate," Nico and Grady both said simultaneously.

"Triple-A!" Zora called from somewhere in the vent system.

"Okay, pink and low-fat, two chocolates and triple-A batteries," I repeated. I turned to Angel. "What do you want?"

"No, I'm coming with you just in case _Mackenzie Falls_ is hanging around the frozen yogurt machine," Angel said, bouncing on the tips of her sneakers at the thought.

I sighed. Oh great. "Alright, we'll be back."

We walked in silence to the Commissary. The whole way there I was hoping that the cast of _Mackenzie Falls _wasn't there. I didn't need Angel latching onto one of the cast members that I secretly liked.

Oh, gosh, no, I didn't mean, Chad! Don't be ridiculous! I was talking about this other guy, Mark. He's eighteen (the same age as Chad and pretty much everyone else on that show) so that made us only a year apart. Not bad. But he paid even less attention to me than Chad did, so, so far I hadn't even talked to him but one time. Oh well. I was staying optimistic and keeping Angel away from him.

Yeah, that plan was smashed to pieces when we walked through the Commissary doors and Chad, Mark, and some other guy I didn't know from _Mackenzie Falls_ were standing next to the counter waiting for their lunch, I guessed.

Next to me, Angel squealed when she caught sight of them. It was obviously her first fan encounter.

The three boys turned around and when they looked to see who had made that odd chipmunk-like noise, Angel pointed at me, shamelessly. Chad smirked and bit his lip. He looked like he was trying not to laugh. Mark and the other guy just smiled. Perfect…

I rolled my eyes and shot Angel a glare before stalking across the room to the frozen yogurt machine. I could hear her trailing after me. I grabbed five cups and started with Grady and Nico's order first.

"Hey, Sonny," Chad greeted. "Happy to see me much?"

I rolled my eyes again and laughed shortly. "You wish."

"Yes, he does," I thought I heard Unknown Guy say before he cried out in pain. I glanced over my shoulder and he was rubbing his ribcage and glaring at Chad. Whatever…

"So who's your friend?" Mark asked.

I immediately set the half-full cup of chocolate frozen yogurt down and faced them. "She's actually not my friend. Angel is my new stepsister."

"Hi," Angel said, waving at them. My blood ran cold when I noticed she was looking right at Mark and Mark was staring right back at her. No!

"What is she on _So Random_ too?" Chad asked me.

I was forced to tear my eyes away from Mark and look at Chad. "No, my mom and stepdad forced me to bring her here. I'm her tour guide/babysitter," I said, halfheartedly.

I could see her turn to give me look out of the corner of my eye. I met her gaze. "What?"

"You make it sound like I'm some two year old tourist or something. I've lived in LA my whole life. You just moved here a year ago." Gee thanks for stating the obvious, Angel.

I smiled and refrained from patting her on the head before I spoke. "Well you are a year younger than I am. And _two_ years younger than them." I looked at the guys when I spoke the last part, mostly focusing on Mark.

She waved her hand through the air, dismissing my words. "Age is merely a number."

"I totally agree with you," Mark said.

I looked wistfully and disappointedly at Mark. Chad looked from Mark, to me, to Angel, and back to me.

"Yeah, I agree too," Chad said.

I turned my head, ready to glare at him for also saying this for Angela's benefit, only to be stopped in my tracks when I realized he was still looking at me. Okay, Chad was acting really weird. I'd chalk this up to the fact that he still wasn't off his cough medication he had to take last week.

"Yeah, well sometimes two years age difference is pushing it in my opinion," I stated, turning back to the machine. The chocolate yogurt I'd already gotten was starting to melt. I poured more chocolate yogurt on top of it and figured it was good enough.

"I don't think so," Angel said, sweetly.

"I'll bet you don't," I muttered under my breath. I don't think anyone heard me.

"So I'm not really hungry for lobster anymore guys," Mark said offhandedly. "Maybe I'll just go out and get something somewhere else."

"I hate frozen yogurt," Angel stated bluntly.

I rolled my eyes and picked up the tray with everyone's frozen yogurt on it.

"Want to come with me to lunch?" Mark asked Angel.

My mouth dropped open and I could feel the tray slip from fingers but I didn't hear a clatter when it should've hit the floor.

Angel's face lit up. "Sure. See ya, Sonny."

"Uh, wait, I'm supposed to show you around the studio and-"

"Yeah, somehow I'll live without the rest of one of your riveting tours." Angel and Mark walked off.

I suddenly felt something plastic nudge the side of my arm. Once again I tore my eyes away from Mark and the traitor and looked back to the other two. Chad was holding the tray I dropped in one hand and was holding it out for me to take.

I sighed. "Thanks." I took the tray from him and walked out of the Commissary to hunt up some triple-A batteries and get back to my friends.

I had been right. Absolutely the worst day ever… And it was all because of Angel.

**Alright, so the next word, chocolate (yum), is going to be connected to this word also, and I'm almost done with it so it'll be out soon. Yay. Only 93 words to go. Hey, it's progress. Anyway, do the usual. Review, keep reading, blah blah blah. Thanks for reading. Bye! :)**


	8. Word Eight: Chocolate

**Yay, another update. Here's word eight. :)**

Word Eight: Chocolate (Connected to Word Seven: Angel)

**Sonny's Point of View**

After I delivered the yogurt and batteries to everyone I told them I wasn't feeling well so I could skip out on rehearsal.

That's why now I sat on the cold concrete steps outside of _So Random_'s back entrance staring at the annoyingly perky blue sky and clouds.

My evil stepsister had stolen my crush in a matter of five minutes and managed to already get a date out of him. And she wasn't even _that_ pretty. Okay she was, but I was trying to make myself feel better, okay?

I sighed deeply. So I was a little irrational in thinking that Mark would ever go for my type or that he would ever ignore someone like my stepsister. Oh well. I'd get over it. Remember? I'm a make-do kind of person. I'd get through it.

I heard the door behind me open all of the sudden.

"I thought I saw you come out here," an all too familiar voice said.

I looked up and saw Chad (of course).

He deliberated before sitting down on the step next to me. "Why are you out here? And sitting on the gross steps?"

"I could be asking you the same questions," I retorted. I wasn't particularly in the mood for any of his games.

"Touché," Chad said. "Seriously though, is something wrong?"

I looked at Chad and raised my eyebrows. "Why do you care?"

Chad sighed. "Just answer the question."

"You never answered mine," I shot back.

"Well I asked you first."

"What are you, seven?"

"No, actually I'm eighteen, thank you very much. Now just answer the dang question," he said firmly.

What else did I have left to lose? "Well to be honest I'm actually not feeling that great."

"Are you sick?" Chad inquired.

I glanced at Chad. "In a way…" I looked up at the sky and thought over my next sentence carefully before I spoke. "Do you promise not to tell anyone if I tell you something?" Don't ask me why I was taking a leap of faith and trusting him with a secret. I just was. Maybe I was counting on his cough medication to erase his memory or something.

"Okay," Chad agreed easily.

"Alright, well, I kind of had a crush on… ugh, this is harder to tell you than I thought," I moaned.

"Just tell me."

"You won't laugh?"

"Promise."

"Fine… I had… a tiny crush on your friend, Mark. I don't anymore though. Not really anyway… I mean, why would I want to like a guy who would go for someone as mean as Angel is?" I asked rhetorically. I sighed and put my head in my hands. What a crummy day.

There was a slight pause. "Do you want some chocolate?" Chad asked, out of the blue.

I lifted my head and saw that he was holding out a medium-sized heart-shaped chocolate box. "Umm, okay."

He lifted the lid off the box and set it aside, holding out the box for me to pick one.

"When did you get these? _Why_ did you get these?" I asked, reaching for the first one I saw and popped it in my mouth.

"Well I thought you looked a little down before you left so I brought these along with me when I came looking for you," Chad explained. He also took a chocolate and ate it.

"Oh… thanks." That was surprising and very un-Chad-like.

"You know, Mark isn't good enough for you anyway. I mean, he's really just a big jerk," Chad said, simply.

I sighed. "That seems to be my problem. All my friends always tell me that I go for guys who aren't 'good enough for me'. Well, at this point I'm wondering if maybe it's backwards, and I'm the one who just isn't the girlfriend-type," I mused.

Chad frowned. "That's messed up. You are definitely the one who's too good in all of the situations. Especially in this one."

"Well if that's the case, then why am I still not finding anyone who's 'good enough for me' and I'm good enough for them?" I snatched up two more pieces of chocolate and stuffed them in my mouth in way that wasn't very lady-like, but I didn't care.

"I don't know. Maybe you have found them and you just don't realize it yet," Chad suggested.

I snorted. "That is so like me. What I'm looking for is always right under my nose," I crossed my eyes to look at the end of my nose. "or right… next to me." I looked at Chad and paused. No… I mean, who I was looking for couldn't be Chad. Could he?

"What?" Chad asked. "Do I have chocolate on my face or something?"

Whoops. I guess I'd been thinking it over and looking at him longer than I thought I had. "Uh, no, just spacing out…" I excused myself. "Thinking about… chocolate… and what you said."

"About what?" Chad asked with his mouth full.

"What do you mean about what? What we were just talking about," I said, giving him an "are you okay" look.

"Oh right." Chad noticed my look. "What, you can space out and I can't?"

I laughed. "Good, now we understand each other."

Chad rolled his eyes but still smiled.

"So… why are you really doing this? Don't take this the wrong way but you're known for shoving puppies, not bringing sad girls chocolate," I said, candidly.

"First off, I did not shove the darn puppy on purpose," Chad said, vehemently.

I bit my bottom lip to keep from laughing. I knew that would get a reaction out of him.

"Secondly, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do heartless," he said, sounding pretty serious.

I nodded my head thoughtfully. "Hmm. Well, thanks for the chocolate."

"No big deal. I knew you liked chocolate so-"

"How'd you know I like chocolate?" I asked, tilting my head slightly to the side.

"Two words: chocolate fountain," Chad said, smirking.

"So I went a little crazy with the chocolate fountain that one day you pretended to be my friend. Big deal," I said, trying to brush it off.

"You got chocolate all over Jessica's shirt when you tripped." Chad laughed.

"Fine then. You forget about the chocolate fountain incident and I'll forget you were only pretending to be my friend. Deal?" I held out my free hand.

Chad looked from my face and back to my hand before he made his decision. "Alright, deal," he said and shook my hand.

"In fact, let's take it a step farther than that. Let's start all over," I suggested. Neither of us noticed that we were still shaking hands.

"Why?"

"Just because. Let's just start completely over and forget any and all bad blood between us. No puppy-shoving."

"And no chocolate fountain incidents," Chad finished for me.

"No fake publicity."

"And no failed peace picnics."

"It only failed because of you," I complained.

"Hey, I thought we were starting over."

"Oh, right, sorry… Just one thing though."

"What?"

"Let's not forget the good times though. Like the time we both stuffed our faces with chocolate on a bunch of gross steps outside," I said, laughing a little.

"You mean this time, right?" Chad checked.

I laughed again. "Yes."

**I was going to have them get together in the end but decided against it because then it seemed too sudden and rushed. So I came up with their little agreement instead. Not my favorite one I've ever done but I think it's still okay. But, tell me what you thought. Thanks for all of the wonderful feedback. I appreciate it. Okay, so I'll update again soon. Bye! :)**


	9. Word Nine: Dance

**Alright, this is short, random, and not really my favorite, but I came up with this awhile ago and couldn't come up with anything better/original for the word dance. Plus I was too lazy to come up with another plot after I wrote it. Oh well. Hopefully you'll like it. Or at least not hate it. :)**

Word Nine: Dance

Sonny looked down at her cell phone in frustration. "Why isn't he answering?" she asked of her black and white phone as though it could actually tell her.

"Why do you care?" Tawni asked.

Sonny was surprised Tawni was even listening. She'd assumed Tawni had been too wrapped up in admiring herself in the mirror to notice Sonny complaining to herself.

"I mean, all you were going to call him for was to argue again, right?" Tawni twisted her hair up into a ponytail in her hands and pursed her lips while examining her handiwork.

Sonny decided it best to take the dumb approach. "I don't know what you mean. Who are you talking about?"

"Chad, obviously. I wasn't born yesterday, Sonny. I know that that's who you were going to call just so you could yell 'good' into the phone for an hour before you see him again at lunch." Tawni smiled knowingly into the mirror at Sonny.

"Well… so what if I was going to?" Sonny shifted her weight from her left foot to her right foot, uncomfortably.

"So nothing, I was just saying. If you want to argue with him that bad why don't you just go talk to him in person instead of over the phone?" Tawni suggested.

"It's complicated. The phone thing is just what we do, Tawni. It's like how families eat turkey for dinner on Thanksgiving… Well Chad and I fight over the phone about something or another every day at around this time but _now_, Chad won't pick up his phone!" Sonny raised her voice in annoyance at the last part and directed it towards her innocent, inanimate object of a phone.

"So just go talk to him just for today," Tawni said in a voice that said she was only humoring Sonny.

"But-"

"Either that or go do _something_ besides yell at your phone and ask it questions it doesn't know." Tawni frowned and picked up a sparkly pink hair clip and held it to her hair. She smiled. "Perfect," she complimented herself.

"Alright, okay, I'll go and try to find him." Sonny stuffed her phone in her bright yellow sweater's front pocket and started for the door.

"You're welcome," Tawni said, absentmindedly.

Sonny paused in the doorway and looked at Tawni, her facial features all painted confused. "For what?"

"It was my idea." Her tone was oozing "duh."

Sonny shook it off and walked away without questioning Tawni's reasoning or grasp on reality.

Sonny walked confidently up to _Mackenzie Falls_' entrance, waving at their guard as she walked through. "Hi, Jimmy."

"Afternoon, Miss Munroe. Going to see Chad?" he questioned.

"Yep. I'll see you later," Sonny called over her shoulder, cheerily.

_I don't know why I bother asking_, Jimmy thought. _She's always here for Chad. What is it, the sixth time this week she's dropped by? We should start a wall or a list for all of our regulars. That girl would be at the top for sure. _

"Hey, Sunshine, which color? Purple, blue, or yellow?" Lindsey, another _Mackenzie Falls_ actress who had become friends with Sonny because of her recent set visits, held up three different colored tank tops as Sonny walked by.

"For you, purple," Sonny said, as she passed by Lindsey's open dressing room door.

"Thanks! Hey, stop by later!" Lindsey called, throwing the other tops aside onto her cluttered vanity.

"Will do!" Sonny continued walking down the hall until she came to the only door in the hall that was painted a shiny gold. She knocked on the door. "Chad?"

There wasn't any answer or response to be heard over the muffled music playing behind the door.

She knocked again, harder this time. "Chad?"

Still no response from the other side of the dressing room door.

Sonny shrugged and opened the door. When she entered the room, she had to cover her mouth to keep her laughter from escaping her lips.

The song she hadn't been able to understand through the door was in fact, "The Hamster Dance" that was being blasted. But that wasn't the funniest part. The truly comical and blackmail-potential part was Chad dancing around the room (with his back turned to Sonny) pretty badly and like an absolute maniac who thinks no one's watching. It was all terribly funny and completely unlike the usual sophisticated, cocky Chad.

Sonny crossed her arms over her chest and chuckled quietly. She smiled and finally cleared her throat loudly over the music.

Chad paused mid-moonwalk and slowly turned to see Sonny leaning against the door frame.

Sonny grinned, showing off her teeth, and waved.

Chad stumbled toward the stereo and clicked off the music. He awkwardly turned to Sonny again. "How much of that did you see?"

"Oh, I saw just enough to realize that you're just as dorky as the rest of us behind closed doors." Sonny smirked.

"Tell anyone and you are so-"

She interrupted his threat. "I'm so what?" Sonny snorted and chuckled again. "Mr. Hamster Dance…"

Chad shuddered. "Okay, since threats don't work on you, how about this?" He took a deep breath. "_Please_ don't tell anyone?"

Sonny raised her eyebrows. "Wow… I am impressed Chad Dylan Cooper said please, _but_…"

"But what?"

"Bribery also works well on me," she stated, grinning.

He groaned. "What do you want?"

"How about a favor? Not now, though. Just the promise that the next time I need something you'll drop what you're doing and help me. Okay?"

"Fine," he agreed reluctantly.

"Anytime, anything, anywhere, no matter what?" Sonny checked.

"Yeah, sure. Just remember that you have to keep up your side."

"I know, I know. I can't tell anyone that in your free time you dance like a spastic robot chicken. Got it." Sonny laughed again.

"Spastic robot chicken? _Really_?" Chad asked.

"Oh totally. You know, I thought you were pretty good at the prom, but obviously there's a whole other side to you when you're alone," Sonny commented.

"Or when I _think_ I'm alone. Don't you knock?" he questioned.

"I knocked twice but no one answered," Sonny stated.

"So after that you felt comfortable enough to just… barge in?"

"Uh-huh."

**There you have it. One of the next ones will have the backstory to Sonny and Lindsey's friendship and word forty-seven: pills, will have a continuation and show what the favor Sonny asks for is. Again, this was very random, and really not the best I've written (in my opinion) but whatever. Tell me what you thought of it by hitting that lonely little button underneath this to review. My next update will most likely be the ending to _It's Not You, It's My Family_ and then for sure it will be for_ Who's On Team Sonny?_ Okay? I know it's been a while for _WOTS? _so I'll get right on updating that after I wrap up the other one. Alrighty then, have a good day! I'm off to fulfill the next favor my mom's asking of me. She _really _enjoys Mother's Day. Bye! :)**


	10. Word Ten: Sleep

**Hey. Here's word ten. It's weird because both times I spent working on this it was kind of late at night, and yet I like the way/style I wrote it better than the others. It's really not _that_ different, but in my opinion it is slightly better. Anyway, enjoy the word, sleep, while I get ready to go to sleep. BTW, it's kind of long, but oh well. :)**

Word Ten: Sleep

**Sonny's Point of View**

I stared up at the ceiling and sighed. I couldn't sleep. No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't get my brain to turn off and relax. And this was the night I probably needed the most sleep so that I wouldn't act like a zombie going through the motions of the day tomorrow or look like a vampire with the dark circles under my eyes and pale skin.

Tomorrow I was finally going to fulfill the promise I made to myself but kept breaking. I was going to tell Chad Dylan Cooper that I was in love with him and if he didn't like it, then that's just too dang bad. And I was _so _nervous.

I was nervous to tell him for one. All of those annoying "what ifs" buzzing around in my head were the biggest reason my brain couldn't just turn off and focus on cute little sheep jumping over my head so I could _sleep_.

What if he laughed in my face? What if he blogged about my _cute little crush_ on him? What if he told the press? What if he thought I was just joking? What if he rejected me in front of everyone? What if he thought I was being stupid? What if, what if, what if…

Another reason I couldn't get the butterflies in my stomach to pack up and move to the next anxious stomach was another "what if." What if I backed out and didn't tell him _again_? I couldn't go another day without telling him; I couldn't afford to be the chicken this time.

I turned over on my side and tried to shut my stubborn brown eyes. No such luck. That side turned out to be uncomfortable. So I turned over onto my other side without opening my eyes. I was equally unsettled in that position, so with a heavy sigh, I rolled back over onto my back.

Another reason I hated the nights I had insomnia like this was because I was actually really tired. My eyes felt droopy and actually _wanted_ to close but I couldn't find any relief when I did so and my body just would not unwind. This happens to me every once in awhile, generally before an important event that I need sleep for the next day.

I groaned and covered my eyes with one arm. Now I was worrying more about backing out on the promise then I was just telling him. My arm previously covering my tired eyes blindly searched my bedside table for my cell phone.

Where was – ah! Got it! I picked it up and hit the button to pull up my address book. My thumb hovered over the send button and my eyes tentatively looked at Chad's highlighted name on the glowing screen. Please don't ask why I have Chad Dylan Cooper's name stored in my cell phone. It's a long story for another time.

My eyes drifted to the little ceramic cow analogue clock next to my head on the table. 1:10 in the morning… Hmm.

I looked at the screen again and after several seconds, made my decision. This couldn't wait. I stabbed the green call button with my finger and sat up in bed while I waited for an answer.

The phone rang seven times before he finally picked up. "What do you want, Sonny?"

I wrinkled my eyebrows. "How'd you know it was me?"

"It's this awesome new invention called caller ID. Now why did you call me in the middle of the night?" Chad asked groggily with a cranky edge.

"Umm… Just wanted to talk… So… how are things?" asked the gutless little chicken, AKA Sonny Munroe.

"Okay, I'm hanging up now."

"No, wait!" I pleaded. "I actually did call for a reason."

"Well then could you get on with it? Even Chad Dylan Cooper needs his beauty sleep." Even after he'd been woken up in the early hours of the morning he managed to be conceited.

"Uh…" Somehow this didn't seem like the appropriate timing, plus, it was in that moment, my brain decided to shut down. Figures… Just when you need it the most, bam! It dies!

"Yes?" Chad asked impatiently before yawning into the phone.

"Um, you know what? Never mind! Bye!" I quickly jabbed my finger into the red "end" button and threw my phone down onto the comforter as though it had burned me.

Drat! Beaten by my fears _again_! I actually could do this if I could just hang on to the courage that presented itself to me when I got the first initial idea to tell him.

"Okay, Sonny, you can do this. One more time," I told myself. My abused phone was rescued from the folds in my blankets and once again my fingers were shaking as I highlighted his name and hit "call."

This time it only rang three and a half times before his crabby voice filled my right ear again. "Is this what you call a joke, Sonny?"

"Sorry, I just uh… I really need to tell you something but it's just a little hard for me to say," I admitted.

"And let me guess, it _can't_ wait until tomorrow," Chad addressed me sarcastically.

"Uh, yeah… See, I've wanted to tell you for awhile but… I know I say that I hate you, but I really actually l-" My confession was stopped short when my phone beeped loudly before ending the call for me and beeping again.

I glared at the red outline of a battery flashing in the upper right hand corner of the screen.

You have _got _to be kidding me! The closest I'd ever come to actually saying it and my stupid cell phone's batery died and hung up on him! Life is cruel.

I kicked the comforter off my legs and staggered to my feet and out of bed. After tripping over my red Jansport backpack and stubbing my toe on the binding of an abandoned hardcover book on the floor, I found my cell charger lying on the floor next to the power outlet. I felt around for the ends of it and shoved the larger end into the socket and the smaller end into my cell phone. It happily lit up and showed the battery filling up over and over again.

I just glared angrily at my phone for three seconds before calling Chad again without hesitation.

"Leave. Me. Alone," Chad said, crossly yet groggily.

"Chad, I'm sorry. My phone's battery died." I found myself subconsciously twirling a lock of my brown wavy hair around my index finger.

"Please, I beg of you, let me sleep," he groaned.

"This will only take a minute," I promised.

"Make it less," he mumbled.

"Okay, well… This is going to sound crazy but… I actually… don't hate you," I said each word slowly at the end.

"That's great, Sonny. Now that you've gotten that off your chest… goodbye."

"No wait I-" My words were interrupted by the weird bell sound my phone made when the person on the other line hung up.

Why was he making this so difficult for me? It was almost like he was doing this on purpose just to make this confession harder for me. Granted, I had called him three times past midnight and had still yet to supply an actual reason for calling, but still. I was getting to it. Ugh!

I contemplated doing one of two things. One, call him again and blurt it out quickly and then hang up. Two, walk over to his house and throw pebbles at his window until he comes out and then tell him and run away (He lives like four houses down from me. Surprising, I know)

I pursed my lips and thought. Something small and silver caught my eye on the floor next to my cell phone charger. When picked up and examined it was revealed to be a nickel. Hmm. A coin flip would work.

Okay, heads I would call him again and bug him like a mosquito until I got through his thick skull, tails I would go to his house and blurt it out before running home as fast as I could. _Please be heads_, I begged the coin before throwing it up in the air.

I probably would've caught it, it if hadn't been so dark in my room and I was too lazy to just turn on a lamp. But if my mom caught me up this late with the lamp on she'd almost certainly take away my allowance and give me a long mom-talk. And who wants that? So I might've accidently thrown the nickel up weird so it fell behind me, and in my attempts to catch it, I tripped over a cord and fell into a pile of clothes my mom had been nagging me for weeks to clean up.

The nickel had fallen on the floor in front of me… tails side up. Shoot!

I reluctantly stood up and looked down at my pajamas. I had a white tank top with a fuzzy pink bunny in the center on and pink knee-length shorts on… with little white bunnies on them. What? Fifteen year olds aren't allowed to like furry little animals and wear them on their pajamas?

Deciding whether or not to change into actual clothes free of rabbits on them went surprisingly fast. I figured I'd make the situation slightly less awkward by keeping my pajamas so that it wasn't just one of us in PJs and the other (me) in regular clothes. Chad would be upset that I'd bothered him already.

With this in mind, I slipped on some random flip-flops (I don't think they even went together) and went downstairs as quietly as I could without tripping in the dark. Once outside, I hurriedly shuffled down the street, dragging my feet along the sidewalk until I came to the only white house on our street.

I passed the metal mailbox with "The Coopers" written on the side in black block letters and around to the side of the house where I knew Chad's window was. (Our moms were friends and I'd been forced over here against my will for a couple of holiday dinners, so it's really not _that_ weird that I knew where his bedroom was)

I searched the ground and found a couple of little pebbles near Mrs. Cooper's side garden. Timidly, I threw the smaller one at his window but it fell so short it was laughable. After I retrieved it again from the grass beneath his window, I tried again and was slightly more successful, actually hitting the wood under his window that time. I was beginning to feel ridiculous doing this but I was in too deep to give up now. Or at least, that's what I told myself after my third attempt managed to make contact with the glass and Chad appeared at the window.

Chad looked at me and rolled his eyes before sliding his window open. "This really couldn't have waited until morning?" he hissed.

"No, not really, and it's not my fault you hung up on me," I whispered loudly.

"Fine!" he said shortly before turning away from the window and walking out of sight.

What was he…? Oh no, he wasn't coming downstairs was he? Dang! Face-to-face confrontation was going to be impossible for me.

I waited awkwardly with my feet rooted to the ground for him to walk from the front door to the side of the house.

"Alright," Chad said when he was finally standing in front of me. "What do you want to tell me?"

I could feel my tired eyes widening slightly and my heart started racing. "Umm… well…" Cue the blush. "I've sort of really wanted to tell you this for a really long time but it was never the right time or I couldn't build up the nerve or whatever so…"

"Yes?" Chad prompted, smoothing his hair down even though it was already perfect. His eyes were practically closed. If he fell asleep during this, I was going to scream.

Deep breath… didn't help. Let out the deep breath… still no calming effect. Oh come on, where are emotion manipulators when you need them? Oh right, that's only in books. Darn, there goes my birthday present (Kidding).

"Sonny!" Chad snapped.

"I love you!" I blurted. Ha… _real_ smooth. You know, I think it would've been slightly better if I hadn't used 'love.' Now 'like' is such a loose term that it would've been better than to dump _the_ L-word on him so late at night.

Chad frowned and rubbed his forehead sleepily. "You woke me up from my deep sleep four times to tell me you love me?" he questioned.

"Uh, yeah… I guess I kind of did… And now that you know, I'm just going to go and never come back." My oh so sneaky and clever escape was halted by a hand pulling me back by the wrist and dragging me back to my original spot on the grass.

He chuckled. No! He was laughing at me! Forget emotion manipulators! Give me any little animal out there that could dig holes so I could bury my face in the ground!

"If you had just waited about ten more hours you could've saved yourself a lot of trouble," he said in his usual cocky, smirk-y voice.

I blinked and had a little trouble getting my droopy eyes to reopen. "Ten hours?" I repeated unthinkingly. "What…?"

"I've been building up my own nerve, you know?" Chad smiled a little uncomfortably. "Tomorrow-er, I guess, _today_ was the day I was going to ask you out." He shrugged.

I vaguely noticed that his hand was still clutching my wrist. "So… you… lov-_like_ me too?"

"Eh, you've already dropped the L-word, so… I love you too." Chad wrinkled his nose while maintaining his smile. "Too sick-y sweet?" he checked.

"Mmm, nah… It was just sweet enough…"

"Okay, so since you took initiating the whole we-both-love-each-other thing from me, I get to do this part." Chad grinned sincerely at me. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"You have to ask?"

"Well like I said, you already took the other thing from me, so you have to at least let me do this." He wasn't kidding.

In my head I was rolling my eyes good-naturedly. Guy thing, I supposed. "In that case, yes, of course," I said, grinning like an idiot.

"Great." Chad smiled back at me but yawned which in turn, made me yawn as well. "Sorry to ruin the moment, but I really need to get back to sleep."

"You didn't. I think I do too. Goodnight," I said.

"Goodnight. See you tomorrow." Chad leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. Good. I didn't want my first kiss with him to be spoiled by me yawning or passing out on the ground from exhaustion.

"Okay."

"Do you need me to walk you home…?" Chad trailed off.

"That's okay, I'll be fine. I think I'll be able to make it home."

And with that, we parted ways and I walked home in a daze. The majority of it though was caused by how that all worked out. Who knew he liked him? Heck, who knew he loved me? I guess we were both better actors then we'd been giving the other credit for.

If I hadn't been half-dead on my feet I would've been jumping up and down screaming because Chad was my boyfriend now. Yay!

I twisted the front door knob and dragged my feet through the entrance. I made it as far as seven feet before I slumped over and landed on the couch in a heap with a goofy smile on my face. Ah… At last I could sleep…

**Alright, what'd you think? Like it, love it, in between? Please tell me in the form of a lovely review. And, just to add... Yay! I'm a tenth of the way done with the challenge! Hey, progress is progress. I'm enjoying this challenge a lot more than I thought it would. Plus I'm finding that it is really good practice for writing and brainstorming. I already have a _really _good idea for the next one (in my opinion). Now I just have to hope no one else has already thought of it and I just haven't read it yet or that someone writes it before I do. I'm paranoid that way. So, thanks for reading, and I'll update relatively soon. Bye. :)**


	11. Word Eleven: Warm

**Okay, so I am still going to continue with this challenge. Yay. So, when I wrote this, I wasn't really in the best of moods, so it's not exactly the kind that'll give you "warm fuzzies." I'm still working on finishing chapter two to _Can't Say I Didn't Try_ because it's kind of a long chapter. _But_ I am determined to finish it and post it later today. Anyway, read on. :)**

Word Eleven: Warm

**Sonny's Point of View**

_Dear Chad, _

_Once again you're driving me absolutely crazy. Yesterday you actually picked up the pen I dropped as opposed to just stepping on it and laughing, but today it was back to normal when you oh so kindly said that it looked like someone threw up skittles on my outfit. Just because my dress was bright and colorful does not mean that it deserved to be criticized like that. And I didn't deserve it either. My whole point for writing this is because you're so wishy-washy. I can never tell if you like me back or not. It's really starting to get annoying. I can't wait around for you forever you know. _

_And now you're probably wondering if I'm so sick of it then why do I keep sticking around, waiting for you. To be honest, I'm not totally sure anymore. Maybe it's because when you do act like you like me, you're so sweet. Then again, maybe it's because whenever I see you and instead of smirking at me you smile, you fill me up with butterflies and warm fuzzies. Or (not to sound superficial, but we both know you like hearing this) part of the reason might also be because you really are incredibly good looking. Your blue eyes are mesmerizing and you're hair looks so soft and- Okay, you get my point. _

_Alright, so I talk a good talk, saying that I won't wait for you forever, but I think we both know that it won't be that easy to walk away. And that is precisely why I love you and hate you at the same time. I love you for being sweet and giving me warm fuzzies and I hate you for being nice one day and mean the next. I also hate you for rendering me hopelessly in love with you with little chance that I'll ever be able to fall out of love and get over you. And through all of this, you're so completely clueless that you're even doing this to me. And that is what hurts the most and is the most frustrating at the same time. _

_Until the day comes that you finally understand that there's more than hate behind my actions towards you, I'll just keep writing you these love letters and then stuff them in a drawer and not send them to you. So could you hurry up and figure it out already? I'm running out of drawer space. _

_Yours forever, _

_Sonny Munroe_

I signed my name with a flourish and sighed before folding the letter in half and stuffing it in an envelope with Chad's name on the outside. And just like I wrote in the letter, I opened one of my vanity's drawers and placed the letter inside on top of the dozens of others. All of the letters were addressed to Chad, but none of them would ever see the light of day.

I closed up the drawer and checked my watch. Ten minutes until rehearsal.

After grabbing my golden headband with the halo attached to the top and slipping into bright, white heels, I turned for the door to my dressing room.

I didn't know exactly why I wrote the letters. There was no real rhyme or reason to them. I suppose it was like I was keeping a weird version of a journal.

Because really, every time something happened between Chad and I, I would write it down in the form of a letter to him, documenting it.

I suppose it really was pretty stupid of me to write all of that down since in every single letter, I signed it with "forever yours" or "love" or "your not-so-secret admirer," and I kept them in a drawer in the studio where we both worked. Anyone rifling through my stuff could've found them and exposed my secret. Heck, Chad Dylan Cooper himself could've found them.

But for all I knew, maybe I really wanted him to find them. Just to have it over and done with. Life would go on, I could keep writing pathetic letters, and he would simply keep his distance since the feelings obviously wouldn't be returned.

I frowned wistfully and stepped out into the hall, nearly colliding with a mail cart when I did so without paying attention.

"Hey, watch it! Oh, it's you." All the life drained from his voice when Chad realized it was just me.

"The one and only," I said friendlily, clasping my suddenly clammy hands behind my back. "So, uh, why are you pushing around Josh's mail cart? I thought he didn't trust you with it."

Chad smirked and fixed his uniform shirt's collar (his shirt was white today, I noticed). "I paid him to let me deliver the mail today," he said, smugly.

I wrinkled my eyebrows and looked curiously at him, hoping that my heartbeat only sounded loud to me. "But why would you want to deliver the mail today?"

"I'm getting back into character for the sequel." To add more weight to this statement, he picked up a half a dozen letters and started sifting through them, checking each one carefully.

"Oh, you mean the sequel to the movie where you had the small but crucial role?" I checked, casually bringing my left hand to rest on my right forearm so I could glance at my watch. I only had seven minutes left now.

"Actually my role is slightly bigger in the sequel, which is why I'm working extra hard to be sure I've got it down." Chad stacked the letters up in his hands so that all of the corners matched up perfectly. Then he just flung them back into the cart, letting them scatter and fall where they may, defeating the purpose of his last action.

I did have to admit though, Chad wasn't just kidding around. The more I had observed him/gotten to know him, the more I had come to realize that Chad really did take his work seriously. He would literally throw himself into his role (even one as a mail carrier) and give it his heart and soul (I believe he does have a heart to give) because acting truly was his passion. It was definitely something about him I had come to admire, despite his cockiness of the fact.

"So what's with the getup?" Chad reached across the cart and flicked my halo.

His close proximity for that short amount of time made my heart stutter even worse. I swallowed hard and managed a smile. "Uh, I'm an angel for our next sketch. Except that I'm a really clumsy angel who's always messing up when I try to help people and-"

"Okay, I really didn't care that much," Chad stopped me.

I pursed my lips and looked down at my knee-length, cloud-white dress for a second before I raised my head again. Of course he didn't care. I was a fool for thinking that he did. "Right, well, I've got to get to rehearsal now, so I should go."

"Wait, before you go, did you have any mail that needs delivering?" Chad asked. Chad looked up at the ceiling, looking like he was recalling something from his memory. "Yeah… That sounds like something David would say…" (I'm assuming David was his character in the movie)

My thoughts flickered to that one drawer stuffed with my true feelings about Chad. Oh how easy it would be to tell him yes and give him all of the letters to deliver that he could discover were really for him later. Everything would be out on the table, exposed. No more secrets, no more lying to myself on my particularly down days that Chad actually might like me back, none of it.

I sighed and lowered my eyelids over my sad brown eyes. I couldn't do it. I couldn't bring myself to find out if the saying "'tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all," was true. I just couldn't risk it all like that.

I reopened my eyes and focused on the stamp with a picture of a bright sun on it. "No, I don't have any mail."

"Okay then." Chad shrugged and wheeled the cart away and around the corner, taking my opportunity and my happiness with him.

I sighed and continued trudging to rehearsal. So I guessed no happy ending would happen for me that day. My eyes traveled up to the ceiling wistfully and another sigh escaped my lips.

_Oh well_, I thought sadly. _Happy endings are becoming a bit too cliché and run of the mill anyway… And since when am I ever just another person following the crowd? Besides… I do have _two_ drawers in my vanity. Plenty of room for more letters… _

**And that was word eleven. I already have word twelve planned, but not written, so I don't know when I'll actually write it. With everything else going on, the challenge isn't exactly my top priority but I still want to continue with it anyway. So, thanks for reading and reviewing. Happy Tuesday! :)**


	12. Word Twelve: Bath

**This was beyond random but I was kind of stuck on this word so this is what you get. Oh well. ;) **

Word Twelve: Bath

**Sonny's Point of View**

I always thought that almost having to eat real worms was the grossest thing ever. Today, I stood corrected. Taking a surprise "bath" in chocolate pudding _may_ sound fun or at the very least interesting, when in reality, it's pretty gross.

_Mackenzie Falls_ thought it would be funny if they drained our pool of water and replaced the water with pudding. _Chocolate_ pudding to be specific. Don't ask me how they did it, because even I don't know how in the heck they pulled it off. You've got to give them credit for creativity I guess.

So today when we got to the swimming pool all of _Mackenzie Falls_ ambushed us and basically threw all five of us into seven feet of gooey pudding. Ich.

The only two who enjoyed it were Grady and Nico. Tawni just about had a breakdown and threatened to sue everyone wearing a prep school uniform. Zora actually wasn't that upset either. The only thing she really complained about was the flavor. So really it was just Tawni and I that had a problem with the whole thing.

The walk down the halls to our dressing rooms was really pretty embarrassing. What with everyone laughing at us and then getting a harsh glare from the janitor. I don't know about everyone else, but I was relieved when I got into the safety of Tawni and I's dressing room.

Out of the whole _Mackenzie Falls_ cast though, the one person who I was the angriest with was Chad Dylan Cooper. This was just so typical of him. He acts like he might actually care about me or just my feelings in general, and then he leads his band of drama snobs and does something like this.

"I am so going to need a bath!" Tawni whined, waddling awkwardly towards her changing area.

I tweaked a piece of my sticky hair and grimaced. "Tawn, I think we're going to need showers after this. Not baths." Gingerly, I peeled off my probably-ruined shoes and looked for somewhere safe to put them where they wouldn't destroy whatever they were on.

Yes, that's right. I wasn't going to actually get in the pool. I was just planning on _reading_ by the pool and watching everyone else. So I was fully dressed when I was thrown in while everyone else was simply thrown in, in a swimsuit. That just made the whole experience even more… fun…

Tawni shrieked in protest when someone knocked on our door. "Sonny, I can't let anyone see me like this!"

I rolled my eyes, sick of this day already. And it was only noon. "Then you better hurry and get behind the curtain," I warned, walking towards the door and leaving a trail of footprints behind me.

Tawni sped up her pace and practically jumped behind the changing curtain.

I opened the door and almost slammed it closed again when I saw who it was but a stronger less slippery hand stopped me from doing just that.

"Chad go away!" I ordered firmly.

"Sonny, the pudding thing wasn't my idea," Chad spoke in a calm voice.

"And yet you didn't stop it either. It's a two-way street, Chad," I sneered.

Chad didn't even bother hiding the smile that appeared on his face at my words. "I'm sorry, Sonny, really. Forgive me?" He brought out a can of whipped cream from behind his back and chuckled.

An idea formulated in my head and one side of my mouth quirked up into a half smile. "Sure, Chad. Just one thing. Could I see that for a second?"

He raised an eyebrow curiously but still surrendered the can to me. Poor boy should've known better.

"Thanks." Standing up on my tiptoes, I pushed down on the spray nozzle and squirted a nice, heaping dollop of whipped cream on Chad's head. If only I'd had a cherry and a camera.

The shocked expression on Chad's face only made my smile grow bigger.

"Wow, all this forgiveness is making me sentimental. Hug?" Without waiting for an answer, I reached out and wrapped my pudding-covered arms around him for no more than five seconds. But that was all it took to get a ton of pudding all over Chad, plus the whipped cream on top.

"Okay, now I really do forgive you," I said with a laugh. That was enough revenge to satisfy me. Just seeing the look on Chad's face was enough to cheer me up.

Chad looked disgustedly from his shirt and then back to me. "Was that extremely necessary?"

"Yes, yes it was. You know what they say? An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind. So, to spare the world, I decided to go with… _some whipped cream and a hug… _for… _a_ _pudding bath,"_ I said slowly so he would get it. Ah, yes… the best kind of revenge there is. Satisfying, but still sugary and sweet. Maybe it hadn't been such a bad day after all…


	13. Word Thirteen: School

Word Thirteen: School

**Zora's Point of View**

People don't give me nearly enough credit for my knowledge in the love department. They say that I am as clueless as they come because I keep going back to my ten year old boyfriend, but I'm really not. Grady and Nico have still yet to shut up about that one. (The chuckleheads. I could _so_ school Tweedle Dim and Tweedle Dimmer any day of the week about love!)

For a while there, I was starting to think that I would never really be understood by anyone. And then Chad Dylan Cooper actually did something smart for once. He hired Selena Gomez to play Sonny in his movie.

I had just had another big fight with Grady and Nico about Holloway so I'd been avoiding pretty much everyone all week. Therefore, I was hanging out in _Mackenzie Falls_' hot tub. (Hey, it's not my fault if they make it so _easy_ to sneak in through the vents. And since no one's in there from ten to one, well, it's like an open invitation to just walk on in and use it.)

I was interrupted though when I heard the door opening. Uh oh. I was busted.

"Oh, sorry," the brunette girl in the doorway apologized. She was wearing a blue jacket with a blue striped shirt underneath and black skinny jeans. "I'm a little lost. I'm trying to find the arcade set… I, I think…" Her brown eyes rolled up to the ceiling. "Chad was too busy making Sonny jealous to actually tell me where we were shooting next."

Sitting up straighter, I narrowed my eyes at her suspiciously. "Who are you?"

"I'm Selena Gomez. Chad hired me to play Sonny Munroe in his movie because he wants to make her jealous." Selena adjusted one of the blue buttons on her jacket and walked farther into the room.

Now I bolted upright and hopped out of the hot tub. "He said that?" I asked excitedly and bounced up and down on my bare feet.

She pursed her lips and looked in annoyance at the ceiling. "No." Selena looked back at me with a look of determination and pointed at me. "But he didn't have to say it because I know that's what he's doing. It's so obvious that he likes her and she likes him back. I mean, all you have to do is look at the script and read in between the lines and bam! There you have it! Sonny and Chad love-fest right on the pages!"

I nodded vigorously, ignoring my wet hair slapping against my back. "I know right! I've been trying to tell everyone that but no one will listen to me because they think I know nothing about love."

Selena snorted and crossed her arms over her very Sonny-ish outfit. "Please. I know exactly what you're talking about. I've been desperate all day for someone like you to talk to." She glanced down at me. "Want to go get some fro-yo?"

"Sure. Let me change first." I ran behind a giant cutout of the entire _Mackenzie Falls_ cast (Chad Dylan Cooper was in the front of course), and then rolled back out to Selena, fully dressed again.

Selena eyed me curiously. "How'd you do that so fast?"

"Eh, there are _some_ perks to sharing a dressing room with Tawni for so long. You can't help but pick up on some of her mannerisms."

We both shrugged and walked to the Commissary, talking about Sonny and Chad's ignorance the whole way there.

Seated at a table on the far side of the Commissary, Selena and I ate our frozen yogurt and continued complaining about how stubborn they both were.

"And so then I jumped him and kissed him, you know to light a fire under Sonny, but it barely worked!" Selena slapped her strawberry frozen yogurt with the back of her spoon.

I rolled my eyes. "Jeez. What is it going to take with them? It'd be one thing if they actually admitted that they liked the other, but _no_. They won't even accept it to themselves!" Matchmaking is so hard. I bet even Cupid couldn't get those two together with an arrow.

"It's like someone has to draw them a map or something," Selena said vehemently with her mouth full.

"Or sit them down in a class. But really, school never teaches anything important. They don't teach about how to fix a broken heart or about love or anything else important," I rambled.

If I had been talking to anyone else I knew, their mouths would've dropped because that would be "out of character" for me. Please. No one even really knew me around here. Whether or not that's my own doing because I can be kind of a loner isn't important. They still never took the time to get to know "Zora's Story."

"Tell me about it." Selena shook her head disapprovingly.

"So was it gross kissing Chad Dylan Cooper?" I asked, morbidly curious.

"Not really. He's not that bad of a kisser for someone who'd only kissed a hand before." Selena chuckled.

"Huh?"

"On Chad and Sonny's fake date they went on to get jerk-y James jealous, Sonny kissed Chad, but she _put her hand over his mouth first_!"

We both groaned and rolled our eyes out of pure exasperation.

"She had the perfect opportunity to kiss that wannabe director and instead she makes out with her own hand. Ridiculous!" she complained loudly, not even caring that she was drawing attention to herself from the others in the room.

"But she was _so _jealous when I kissed him," Selena said through a devious grin.

I spooned in some frozen yogurt and leaned forward, interested again. "She was?"

"Yeah, I almost lost an arm when she 'helped' me up off of him. And her eyes were so green they matched the shade of her dress."

"And Chad?"

"Red as a tomato! Put the two together and you've got a Christmas love story!"

Laughing, she slapped me a high-five.

I looked up towards the doorway and rolled my eyes. "Speak of the tomato."

Selena rotated in her seat to find Chad standing next to her chair. "Oh, hi, Chad. Sorry, I couldn't find the set, so I decided to hang out with Zora a bit."

"Yeah, whatever." Chad shook his head absentmindedly. (He was probably thinking about Sonny) "We need you on the outdoors set now though so we can shoot the scene where I try to get you to stop falling in love with me. Alright? Let's go."

Selena and I exchanged a loaded look. When did _that_ ever happen in real life? Could've sworn that he was directing a _true_ story.

"Someone's projecting their dream onto the screen," Selena whispered smugly before having to follow Chad out of the room.

_**Later…**_

I was lucky I was testing out my new, bigger, improved cold cut catapult in the parking lot on Chad's car, or I would've missed Selena.

Selena stormed up to me, looking ticked off as she crossed the parking lot.

Her expression surprised me and my hand slipped, firing a piece of ham onto Chad's steering wheel instead of the windshield like I was aiming for. "Whoops. Oh well."

"They are so annoying!" Selena yelled, and a couple of birds fled the parking lot as fast as their wings would take them.

"Sonny and Chad?" was my guess.

"Of course! They were _so_ obviously flirting with each other, but still insisting that they didn't like each other! So I quit! Chad can cast Sonny as herself already so Sonny's eyes can return to their normal color again!" she vented, pacing around my catapult. Her eyes glanced down at it and she quickly added: "Hey, nice catapult, by the way."

"Thanks," I said proudly.

"I just could not stand around watching them be like that anymore without wanting to yell 'kiss already you fools!' So now I have to leave. Camp Hip Hop 2 is shooting in a few weeks anyway."

My face fell. The only person who understood me was actually leaving? "Wait, so you're leaving?"

"Yeah… But don't worry. You know plenty about love to hopefully make some progress with them while I'm gone. And besides that, I'll be back soon." Selena winked. "Selena Gomez doesn't leave special projects unfinished," she stated.

I glanced side to side and looked up at her. "Uh, why are you talking in third person?"

Selena made a face and held her hands up like she was stopping traffic, shaking her head back and forth. "I have been hanging around Chad _way_ too much."

"Yeah, you _really_ have."

**And that's word thirteen. I had to end it there just because it got too long, and touchy, feely for Selena and Zora whenever I tried to make it longer, so I decided to end it on a funnier note. Well, kind of.  
So, thanks for reading. :)**


	14. Word Fourteen: Mad

Word Fourteen: Mad

Another "fight" had gone on between Chad and Sonny, in the Commissary this time. Their friends' eyes had had to move back and forth between the two during their verbal battle as though they were at a tennis game watching the little green ball travel back and forth between players.

The fight had been started by a comment Chad made about the fact that Sonny was wearing a mermaid costume (again) and continued when Sonny dared to insult the awesomeness that was Chad's hair. This of course led to fighting about anything and everything they had been meaning to "discuss" but never got around to.

Their friends just watched in disbelief, wondering how two people could hate each other so much and be so mad at each other for so long.

Ah, but if only they actually knew the truth. That in reality, each word hurled across the room in an insulting fashion was really not meant to cut the other person up into shreds.

Because really, if they were paying close enough attention, they would realize that Sonny and Chad were never _really_ mad at each other when they fought like this. This was all merely an excuse to basically flirt with each other whether they realized it or not. And it could be considered flirting because none of their cutting remarks actually went any harsher than the ones Sonny made about Chad's hair. After that, it was all just frivolous, usually irrelevant topics that made their way into said arguments.

You see if Chad and Sonny just kept playing pretend that they hated each other with every fiber of their being, they would never have to admit what they were truly feeling to anyone or even to themselves. Because if they dug deep enough and gave the acts a rest, they would have to face knowing that they both deeply cared for the other, forbidden love or not.

This was why it was easier for them to carry on in this way. Fighting most of the time and doing random acts of kindness on occasion was the safest way for them to be. Otherwise, not only would they realize what everyone had been trying to tell them all along, but then they would either have to fess up to the other about their feelings, or forever hold their peace.

And without even knowing it, each time they had an argument, they both chose the easiest, safest route. Not to say that that was the _best _choice, but hey. It was their lives. Besides, for the time being there was really no harm being done. Especially since they weren't even mad, much less angry at each other.

"I hate you!" Sonny shouted.

"I hate you too!" Chad yelled back at her.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're good?"

"Oh we're so good."

Sonny turned back to her friends' table. "So what's for lunch?"

Chad did the same but instead asked his own friends "So who wants lobster?" nonchalantly.

See?


	15. Word Fifteen: Stars

**The bottom line on this one is it's on the cheesy side at the end. Like break out the crackers cheesy. It's also extremely short. I spent thirty minutes on this and to be honest, for the challenge I really don't want to spend too much more time on a word than that unless I have a beyond brilliant idea that extends it into something longer thus taking more time. So there you have it. :)**

Word Fifteen: Stars

**Chad's Point of View**

Just a few weeks ago I'd made a ridiculous flub and messed up the perfect opportunity to finally tell Sonny how much I like her. Or at least, let her know that's she so much more beautiful than anyone gives her credit for.

***Flashback***

_"All the stars are so bright," Sonny marveled, looking up at the sky._

_"Yes, I am," I'd said._

_She gave me a weird look._

_"Oh you mean the stars up there?" I looked up at the sky as well._

***End Flashback***

My opportunity was _right there_! I had actually _meant_ to say that "yes, _you_ do" because Sonny is a star and she is so bright but _no! _Instead I have to shoot off my conceited mouth instead. The only bright side was that she laughed afterwards. But Sonny laughs at everything so I hardly think that counts.

So once again I was on the red carpet with Portlyn as my "date" for the premiere. It was all just a publicity thing and so annoying for both of us.

However, Sonny didn't have a date. I suppose there always is a silver lining.

From my spot on the carpet, I could see Sonny several paces back talking to an interviewer. Amazingly enough, Sonny looked even prettier than the night I took her up to Lookout Mountain.

I made the impulse decision to leave Portlyn with the cameras since she could care less whether or not she was next to me in a couple of pictures, and go up to Sonny.

"So who are you, Sonny Munroe, crushing on?" the reporter asked right as I walked up.

"Um, well…" Sonny pursed her lips and blew some air out in a sigh, looking up at the sky.

I slung my arm around her shoulders and smiled at the camera next to the reporter. "Mind if I borrow Sonny for the rest of the night? No? Great."

Ignoring the surprised look on Sonny's face, I led her away from the now-offended interviewer and walked her down the carpet with my arm still around her.

"Hey, thanks for getting me out of that, but uh… why'd you do that for me?" Sonny questioned curiously.

"Like I said, I'm borrowing you for the night?" I turned my gaze to her. "You don't mind do you?"

Her eyes widened a little but she shook her head. "No."

Alright, time to redeem myself. "The stars are pretty bright tonight," I commented looking nowhere near the sky.

Sonny glanced up at the sky and found the purple, pink, and orange sunset. "Uh, what stars?"

My free hand gestured to all of the celebrities on the red carpet.

"Oh, you mean like the _celebrity_ stars. Well, yeah, everyone looks great." She nodded approvingly with a big smile on her face.

"But you do know who the brightest star on the carpet is, right?" I glanced sideways at Sonny.

I could see her eyes rolling and she elbowed me in the ribs softly. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. Chad Dylan Cooper…" Sonny smiled and looked over at me.

"Actually I was talking about _you_, Sonny."

Her eyebrows shot up and she giggled nervously. "Me?"

Smirking, I chuckled as well. "Yes, you. Sonny, you are and always have been the brightest star in Hollywood and in my eyes."

Still smiling, her eyes narrowed a little. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

Sonny took a few moments to think that over in silence. Finally she said: "You know how you said you were just borrowing me for the night as your date for the premiere?"

"Yeah."

"Well, if you'd like, from now on, I could just be your date for all of the premieres and just be your date in general…"

"If that's what you want."

Sonny smiled brightly. "It is."

"Well then whatever you want, Starshine."


End file.
